


Christmas Hunt |Sanctuary|

by SanctuaryCheyenne



Series: Sanctuary!Fanvideo [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fanvid, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryCheyenne/pseuds/SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Will go looking for a very special abnormal on Christmas eve.<br/>However they are not alone and get trapped in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Hunt |Sanctuary|

[Christmas Hunt | Sanctuary Fanvid |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_R9TElSP_Q4)

Magnus and Will go looking for a very special abnormal on Christmas eve.  
However they are not alone and get trapped in a snow storm.

 

 **Will they survive this Christmas?**  

 

> * * *
> 
> _He sees you when you're sleeping_  
>  _He knows when you're awake_  
>  _He knows if you've been bad or good_  
>  _So be good for goodness sake_!


End file.
